


Vanderwood x MC x Saeyoung

by StupidIdiot1010



Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Finger Sucking, Lemon, Multi, Pining, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidIdiot1010/pseuds/StupidIdiot1010
Summary: [not complete]
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024195
Kudos: 20





	Vanderwood x MC x Saeyoung

Mc stands akawardly against the wall as Vanderwood stands in front of her, his hand slammed against the wall beside her head. The both of them stand equally confused by the current situation as Saeyoung silently snaps a picture, sending it to the group chat which immediately begins blowing up as the rest of the RFA begin asking who the 'mysterious' man was. "Luciel--" Vanderwood annoyingly mutters while clenching his fist, "What was the point of this...?" He turns an icy gaze towards Saeyoung who just begins giggling amongst himself while reading the chatroom.

A light blush decorates MCs face as she looks straight forward at Vanderwoods chest. She slowly lifts her hand and presses it against his chest as Vanderwood and Saeyoung begin arguing. He didn't seem to notice at first, Mc lost in a daze as she moves her hand from his chest to the leapard print decorated fabric inside of his coat. By the time she looks up she finds Vanderwood silently staring at her with a slightly concerned face.

"Uh--" Vanderwood slides his hand down a bit down the wall to where it rested just above MCs shoulder. "Do you...like it?" Just as he ends his sentence Saeyoung abruptly pushes against Vanderwood, slamming his hand against the wall on the other side of MC. 

Mc presses her hands against the wall, suddenly feeling more embarrassed as both Vanderwood and Saeyoung stand in front of her with their hands right next to her face. "Uhm, Why did you--" she glances at Saeyoung, flinching when she finds him staring back at her with a slightly jealous gaze. "Seven--" She begins to say before Vanderwood abruptly grabs her cheeks and forces her to look at him, Mc coming face to face with Vanderwood who was now smirking at the idea that he could bother Saeyoung.

Saeyoung quietly clicks his tongue before slapping Vanderwood hand away and gently pulling Mc towards himself, "Hey, I didn't say you can touch her--" he says in a protective tone before Vanderwood pulls her away from Saeyoung, pulling her into his chest and gently tilting her head upwards. "Don't--" Saeyoung begins to say before Vanderwood leans forward and promptly kissing Mc.

Mc who was caught off guard by the sudden tug of war and even more sudden kiss she unintentionally let out a small, quiet moan as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Mc lifts her hand, tapping Vanderwoods shoulder before sliding her hand up to his face and gently placing her hand against his cheek. As soon as they both pull away Saeyoung pulls her back, anger causing him to scrunch his nose as he grips her jaw and forces her to turn her head, planting his lips onto hers. 

When they pull away Mc begins to slump, falling away from Saeyoung. Vanderwood takes a step forward and catches her, "You're not going to get anywhere acting like that" he picks up Mc who was currently trying to figure out what had just happened and begins walking towards the couch to set her down. Just as he set her down Mc pulls him in, this time initiating the kiss with Vanderwood who jolts, he widens his eyes a bit before smirking, moving forward into Mc as she slowly sunk into the couch. 

Saeyoung angrily strides towards the both of them, attempting to throw Vanderwood away from her but just in spite he climbs on top of her. He pulls her up into a sitting position in front of her as she slowly moves to suck at his neck. "Whoa--" he let out when Mc plants her mouth against his neck, wrapping her arms around him just when Saeyoung climbs onto the couch behind them, angrily pulling Mc to sit straight on the couch. Mc who was now sitting in between the two of them, Saeyoung with the face of a jealous child and Vanderwood with a confident parent. 

They both place their hands on top of her thigh at almost the same time, leaning in the kiss her cheek. Vanderwood moving to kiss her lip and Saeyoung angrily following suit, moving his hand up her skirt causing Mc to flinch. 

Vanderwood, noticing that Saeyoung was moving his hand upwards to her lower region, places his hand against her neck, tracing down from over her clothes as Mc turns her face to him, allowing him to kiss her when he softly reaches inside of her shirt. He traces up her stomach, placing his hand against her bra as he groped her, Mc letting out a muffled moan as she reaches up to caress Vanderwood's face. Saeyoung kneeling down in front of MC in-between her legs, gently tapping his fingers against her thigh as he slowly moves closer to her lower region. 

Saeyoung places his head underneath her skirt, Mc shifting a bit as Vanderwood pushes her bra off of her breasts. Pulling her shirt up and moving away to pull her shirt over her head to reveal her torso. "Please be..rough with me" she whispers into Vanderwood's ear letting out a soft moan as Saeyoung teases her lower half with his tongue, Vanderwood planting kisses on her neck and slowly moving down to her breasts, biting it gently before looking up at her. 

Mc wore a rather conflicted expression as the two men teased her, half of her wanted to act dominate; to grab the both of them and act as their master but the other half enjoyed being a bit submissive towards them. She lifts her arm steadily and gently grips Vanderwood's hair, gripping at it as if her hand was a rubber band holding his hair in a ponytail. Vanderwood winces a bit, before looking up at her with lustful eyes something had obviously turned on inside him when she acted a bit dominate towards him. Saeyoung on the other hand gripped at her thighs a bit angry that Vanderwood was getting all of the attention, he moves away from her, standing up and promptly undoing his pants. 

Taking out his Jr. he gazes down at MC who seemed to look at him up and down before widening her legs, Taking this as an invitation Saeyoung leans over Mc, pressing his rod against her and slowly inserting himself. She let out a few loud moans before pulling Vanderwood's hair, forcing him to look upwards before moving into a sloppy kiss with him. She moves her hand down to Vanderwood's pants, teasingly rubbing at the buldge that only seemed to grow as she touches it. Undoing his pants and pulling it out before beginning to stroke him, Vanderwood letting out a muffled moan as he tries to pull away from her at first but ends up placing his hands against hers, wrapping his larger hands around MCs and aiding her in what she should do to make him feel good before moving his hands to caress her face.


End file.
